ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Real Audience
Several tests later, which turned into weeks, Reia and Kiva used a time-skip to where Homer has an audience waiting for the next rocket testing. From the far east side of the field, Reia put a lot of thought to what Kiva said to her a while back. Kiva: Something on your mind, Reia? Reia: ...A little. I'm proud of you, finally stepping up. Kiva: Thanks. So, what's going on here? Reia: Homer and his friends finally prepared a rocket for testing. Looks like there's people out here too. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Looks like it's gonna be a show. You know about golf, right? Kiva: Yeah, why? Reia: This event's kinda like that. If it rains, there's always another day. Kiva: Gosh... Looks like the sky is clear. Reia: A good opportunity for a day like this. Here's the tricky part. After the lift-off, we're going after it, so it doesn't hurt anyone out of the open. Kiva: Okay. So...we are helping Homer? Reia: No. However, the goal today is to let you be smarter. Brawns isn't always the answer to solve problems. Kiva: Oh. I have to be smart instead, right? Reia: Right. Kiva: When is the rocket launching? Reia: Patience. It takes time to prepare. Kiva: Oh, okay. - The countdown started and the boys launched the rocket. The rocket itself fly towards west. Kiva: Wow.. It went west. Reia: We better follow it. - The two flew to the rocket's location, which it crashed into a riverfront. Reia: There it is. Kiva: The riverfront... Reia: Yeah. Stay close, okay? Kiva: Right. - The two walked through the forest together. As they walked on, they decided to talk about their deep desires, whether for a deep detail on their talents or what they really want. Kiva: So.. Um... Aqua told me that you can travel through time. Reia: ...It's true. When you are young, I was part of a group called the Time Squad. Kiva: Wow. Was that a separate group or something? Reia: Yeah, a group of five warriors, including me, are selected to handle impossible changes in history. Kiva: Gosh... Sounds tough. Reia: It is. My brother wanted me to be independent, just like you are training for. After obtaining my Super Saiyan form and many casualties to follow, I don't want anyone else to die for my own sake to continue my journey. It's not right...it's not fair. Kiva: Well, life's isn't fair, to be honest. But, I think there's always hope. Reia: ...There is. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. Whether for the right heart or reason, people can change. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: But other times, people with dark hearts refused to admit it. Their pride and judgment may got the better of them. Be aware of these actions. Kiva: I will. Reia: Let's focus on your senses for today. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Aqua can sense your presence because of the light inside your heart. That takes magic to do this. Kiva: Whoa... I don't think I learn magic before. Reia: (I don't want to summon Aqua's Keyblade just yet. However, the light on her heart might provide something of use. Okay.. How to explain this one...) - The sudden pause gave Reia time to think this lesson over. Kiva: Something wrong? Reia: Well, it's kinda hard to explain this to you, even for a 9 year old. Kiva: Oh... Can you make this simple? Reia: Hmm... Let's start with what you know with Skipper and how does sensing connect. Kiva: Like what? Reia: The five senses everyone should know. Kiva: Oh yeah. Sight, hear, feel, smell and touch. Reia: That's right. The feel plays an important part when it comes to sensing energies like I do. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Close your eyes for a second. - Kiva close her eyes for her next lesson. Reia takes a stick and placed it on her hand. Reia: What do you feel? Kiva: A stick. Reia: Right. - Reia then takes a stick and throws it away. She then touched Kiva's hand for another example. Reia: Now, what do you feel? Kiva: ...Your hand. Reia: Good. - Suddenly, Reia sensed one of Kiva's unlocked powers- The same sensing Aqua had. Reia: (She's improving so fast.) Kiva: Gosh... I think I feel something. Reia: That's because you learned some magic in your heart. Kiva: Wow... That's awesome! Reia: It is. It'll take practice to master this magic you learned, but I'm sure you'll ace it in no time. Kiva: Sounds good. - Kiva suddenly smell blasting powder, not too far from them. Kiva: I think I smell blasting powder. Reia: Lead the way, but stay close to me. - Both Kiva and Reia followed the trail and found the rocket, which crashed on the river. Reia: (It crashed here. Good thing it didn't start a fire or anything serious.) Kiva: So, that's where it landed, huh? Reia: Yeah. No sign of a forest fire either. Kiva: Cool. At least, the animals will be safe. Reia: That's true. ...We'll continue with your swordsmanship tomorrow. Kiva: Okay. Should we head back? Reia: It's probably for the best. - Back at Holiday Inn, the two rested for the night until Kiva woke up too suddenly a few hours later. Category:Scenes - Specials